Loki Laufeyson (Earth-616)
, Lester, Loren Olson, Tylon, Typhon, Father Williams, Willie, Tso Zhung, Satan; impersonated Scarlet Witch, hundreds of others. | Identity = None | Affiliation = Asgardian (Norse) gods, ; formerly , Lost Gods, manipulator of the "Acts of Vengeance" prime movers. | Relatives = Sigyn (wife, deceased), Fenris Wolf, Midgard Serpent, Sleipnir, Vali Halfling, "Son of Satan" (sons), Hela, Tess Black (daughters), Laufey (father, deceased), Farbauti (mother, deceased), Odin Borson (adoptive father), Frigga (adoptive mother), Balder, Hermod, Thor Odinson, Tyr, Vidar (adoptive brothers), Arkin (cousin, deceased), extended family | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Asgardia | Gender = Male | Height = 4'4" | Weight = 168 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgard | MaritalStatus = Widower | Occupation = Adventurer; former god of evil & mischief | Education = (formerly) Extensive training in black magic. | Origin = Deity | PlaceOfBirth = Jotunheim, Asgard | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Journey Into Mystery #85 | Death = Siege #4 | Quote = | Speaker = | HistoryText = In ancient times, Asgardian (Norse) All-father Odin adopted Loki after slaying his father, frost giant king Laufey, and raised him as his own son alongside Thor. Loki became infamous for his mischievous ways, often driven by jealousy of Thor. When Odin banished Thor to Earth, trapped in the guise of Dr. Donald Blake, Loki continued harassing Thor and inadvertently caused the Avengers' formation by Thor and other heroes. Thor and his allies thwarted Loki's many evil schemes but eventually Loki started Ragnarok, the Asgardians' destruction, which Thor allowed to come to fruition to free Asgard from the eternal Ragnarok cycle caused by the enigmatic Those Who Sit Above in Shadow. All Asgardians were hidden in mortal guises on Earth until Thor revived them using the Odinpower he absorbed after Odin's death. Transferring his spirit into Sif's body, and hers into an elderly woman, Loki was seemingly reborn as a woman. In Asgard's new location near Broxton, Oklahoma, Loki manipulated Balder to take the throne. Loki later joined corrupt US federal official Norman Osborn's Cabal and convinced Balder to relocate their people to Latveria as well as exile Thor for slaying their grandfather Bor, whom Loki had time-displaced to the present. In Latveria, Loki's ally Dr. Victor von Doom secretly experimented on Asgardians to attain immortality, but his crimes were eventually discovered. Loki lost his female form when Thor revived Sif. Feigning ignorance of Doom's crimes, Loki saved Doom's latest victim Kelda while Thor defeated Doom, in Oklahoma, Loki enslaved the soul-eating Disir and offered their services to Mephisto for granting a portion of his Hell realm to Hela, who in return removed Loki from the Book of Hel, so his spirit could not pass on to the afterlife. When Norman Osborn schemed with Loki to invade Asgard, Loki turned on his ally after Osborn's pawn Sentry (Robert Reynolds) destroyed Asgard; Sentry apparently slew Loki. Loki was reincarnated by Thor as amnesiac young street urchin Surrere in Paris, France while his former life's spirit was stuck in seven magpies; Thor told Loki of his true identity and returned him to Asgard. Subsequently, Loki sought to atone for his past life and magically turned one of the magpies into his avian advisor Ikol. When the Serpent (Cul) engulfed Earth in fear, Loki rode a Hel-wolf into Hel, where he forged an anti-Serpent alliance that included Hela's young servant Leah, Hell-lord Mephisto's evil Disir wraiths, and Asgard's fire-demon enemy Surtur. While Surtur destroyed the Serpent's Dark Asgard, Loki rewrote the Serpent's biography with a pen made of Surtur's Twilight sword's shadow to assure the Serpent's demise at Thor's hands; due to Loki's actions, Thor perished slaying the Serpent, and the Hel-wolf impregnated Hel guardian Garm. While planning a Troll invasion of Asgard, troll ally Karnilla and her Weird Sisters cast a spell that made everyone forget Thor and believe Ulik, who infiltrated Asgard as Tanarus, was the thunder god; somehow Loki was not entirely affected by the spell. Asgard's new rulers, the All-Mother triumvirate of Asgardians Freyja (Frigga) and Idunn and Earth goddess Gaea, made Loki deal with his recent actions' fallout; he coincidentally enabled Don Blake's cane to transform into Mjolnir and travel to Thor in the afterlife and return the Disir to Mephisto; he also convinced the All-Mother to allow Hela to return to Hel, which she had previously lost control of. In return, Hela left an unhappy Leah with Loki but also sent them Garm's Hel-wolf litter; Loki found new homes for all but one, which he kept and named Thori. When Heimdall exposed Tanarus as Ulik, the Trolls rushed their invasion, but Loki, the Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) and Thor, who had returned from the afterlife and broken the forgetfulness spell, helped defeat them. When dream demon Nightmare used Loki as a conduit to harvest the Serpent's fear on Earth ina crown, Loki worked with Hellstorm and Leah to ultimately trick Nightmare and his fellow Fear Lords into fighting over a replica crown. | Powers = Lacking the knowledge he once possessed, he has no mystic powers on his own and has to rely on mystic objects. | Abilities = Loki has increased longevity (augmented by Idunn's apples) and immunity to conventional diseases and injuries. | Skills = Loki is extraordinarily smart, well-spoken and can quickly amass the knowledge needed for his endeavors. | Strength = Loki has superhuman strength (lifting 20 tons). | Weaknesses = | SourceOfPowers = | Equipment = * Cloak of Levitation, Eye of Agamotto; (formerly) Norn Stones | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by in the Marvel Super Heroes cartoon. }} Category:Destroyer Possession